Pokemon Chasing Miracles
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: Pokemon only, no human story. Story explains a lot better than a summary.
1. Prologe and Chapter 1

**This story is written by two people. Rp posted as a story.**

 **Disclaimer: The parts done by the other person that's not my work. Characters belong to the makers of Pokémon**

 **R and R and for all chapters to come**

 **[This is my first pokemon story, I hope you people enjoy this story. To me. It's more fun for me to post one on ones as stories.}**

 **...**

In this world full of so many creatures with amazing powers, creatures that breathe fire, creatures that spit acid, creatures that shake the very land itself, creatures that have been named, Pokemon.

There are some Pokemon, however, that stand above the rest. Certain Pokemon with greater power than all the rest. Some of these creatures have the ability to cause terrible storms, travel to other dimensions and even stop time all together. These are Legendary Pokemon.

There is a tale of one such Pokemon. A Pokemon who can grant any Pokemon their deepest wish. Satisfy any desire. All that was needed is to ask of the Pokemon and it would willingly grant any wish. It's name was Jarachi. It is said that, once upon a time, a Pokemon of a dark heart found the wish granting Pokemon and made a wish for ultimate power. The ability to best any Pokemon that would cross it. The wish was granted without a second thought, as it was the Jarachi's nature to grant wishes. The Pokemon then began to emanate a dark cloud from it's body. It's power was unmatched and the consequences of the wish were devastating. The now unbeatable Pokemon gathered an army and conquered the entire world and thrust it into darkness. Evil Pokemon tormented and pillaged without opposition.

Things were almost beyond repair when, out of nowhere, a hero appeared. The Pokemon glowed of pure light and any whom attempted to attack him would be met with a force of energy more powerful than any they'd felt before.

The Hero of light made its way though the Dark Master's forces and easily knocked down the doors to the castle that the villain made its home. The two clashed and knocked one another backwards. The two had made the same wish so their power was equal. The two continued to clash several more times when suddenly, instead of being throw apart, the two became stuck to one another. Their power swirled and and twisted. It caused a huge torrent of energy, destroying the castle around them and creating an crater under them.

Several days passed before the energy flow finally subsided. What was lest was a single Pokemon. But it was neither the hero nor the villain. It was a sleeping pile of darkness. They dubbed it Darkrai and it has been sleeping ever since. The land eventually returned to normal but it was a long process.

No one knows what happened to any of the Pokemon in the story. There have been many expeditions to find Jarachi, but all have come up without a trace. There are few leads to the Pokemon's location and even fewer still search. Only those desperate enough with nothing left to lose still seek the Pokemon's aid.

This is the story of one such team of travelers on the search for that Holy Grail of Pokemon.  
_

The sun shone brightly over the countryside on the early summer afternoon. Fire-type Pokemon were taking advantage of the sunny day and had set up a small show to display their talents of controlling fire.

Some simply breathed fire around in shapes, others engulfed themselves in the flame and danced in a traditional or freestyle fashion. There were few who showed focused moves of passion and training.

An Umbreon sat next to a Ponyta, unamused by the display. The heat made his fur itch and he simply wanted to be on his way. But Ponyta, his travel companion, had managed to convince him it would be fun. He knew she was wrong, but she seemed somewhat enthused, which was enough to keep him sitting.

Umbreon had always been a rather tough to please Pokemon, but more recently it had become much harder to make him smile. What made him so gloomy was the entire reason he was on this trip. His sister, Espeon, who he lived with had died in an unfortunate home collapse. The building had caved in on itself while he was out and when he returned there was nothing that could be done for his sister. Now, homeless, he traveled alone in search of a way to bring his sister back. Something that would grant his wish. It wasn't long before he heard of a Pokemon that could grant wishes. A Pokemon of legend that could solve his problems. After a short while of traveling he came across Ponyta another Pokemon who wanted so badly to have her wish granted.

For now, they searched, unsure of where their next lead might take them.

...

Ponyta watched the fire show, and it made her want to intense her flame that ran along her back. The fire was sure to make the heat worst for Umbreon, but she couldn't help it, her type was the fire horse Pokémon, and being around fire Pokémon made Ponyta do that. The fire manned horse with a tail made of fire hoped to learn how to do fire attacks like these Pokémon can.

Happily though the Ponyta didn't end up evolving from trying to learn though, she was in search of an Everstone that first brought her on the start of this trip. On the way while still by herself she sees other Ponyta, and looks to herself. She knew from the other Ponyta the fire horse knew she was different from them 'cause of the fact of not wanting to evolve into Rapidash. She would rather stay as a horse than turn into the fire unicorn Pokémon. Also she had talked to a young male Ponyta, who laughed at her quest, and reasons of not evolving. At the end of the conversation Ponyta had a fight with the boy Ponyta. She ended up laying on the ground being laughed at. That's when Umbreon had stepped into her life. He was heart broken, but Ponyta could tell she just met a very good friend. After that she decided to have her coat color changed 'cause she was indeed different, and rare from the other Ponyta, but she knew that would be impossible. Which made the fire horse saddened that's when she heard of the wish granter from Umbreon, who was searching for the Legendary Pokémon.

The show had just ended with an Flareon, and Vulpix finale as they jumped through had jumped through each others' rings of fire. Ponyta stopped her front right leg on the ground as the fire horse applauded for their great show. Her flame had gotten even bigger from the joy. "That was great!" She said with a loud whinny. "Don't you think it was great Umbreon?" She looks down at him. The two female Vulpix, and Flareon looked at him hoping their hard work had really payed off as they wait for his opinion.

...

Umbreon had already been sweating a little from the intensity of Ponyta's mane, but now, with all three fire-type females staring at him, he felt as if he were in an oven. Although he's not weak against fire-type attacks, fire-type Pokemon have always been Umbreon's most dreaded opponents. He hates getting burned.

Reluctantly Umbreon relinquished his answer. "I-It wasn't bad." Although Umbreon was a dark type, he hated lying. And, although he didn't like it, it was the truth that he didn't think it was bad... Though he would never say it was good.

"Ponyta, why don't you ask around to see if anyone around here knows about that Everstone."

Quickly after answering Umbreon changed the subject and turned tail and began to walk away, hoping they would assume it was to get away from the heat; And, though that was half right, he just didn't want to be put so hotly on the spot like that.

Umbreon had been traveling alone for quite some time and his interactions with others was slim and most often during the night. Umbreon always felt more confident and comfortable under the light of the moon. In the day time, especially in an open place like this, he felt obvious and powerless.

There had only been one Pokemon that could ever make Umbreon feel happy and welcome in broad daylight, and she was gone now.

Umbreon sat in the only shade he could find in the open space. Under a small tree he reminisced quietly to himself while he waited for Ponyta to finish with her business.

...

Ponyta nodded at Umbreon's suggestion, and goes off to ask, the other fire Pokémon were too busy getting ready to go to do another act elsewhere. Ponyta looked around, and found a sleeping Persian sun bathing. "Excuse me Persian can I ask you something." The feline with a red jewel on his forehead looked up questioningly as he wondered what she wanted. "Do you where I can find an Everstone?" The Persian thought hard as he tried to think of where he heard to find one, but his was just too drowsy to remember. "I like to help you, but I don't think I ever had seen one, unlike you I actually wanted to evolve from my Meowth state." The Persian yawned, and goes off to continue his nap somewhere away from the Ponyta who had intensified her flame a little, and made it too hot for the Persin.

"Ohh..." She snorted and shook her coat before trying again, but it was the same thing over, and over. She actually had to run around a little from her emotions. She finally returned to where she had last seen Umbreon, and goes in the direction he had gone to the tree with her flame not as intense as earlier. "Sighs.." She lays down in the shade as she rests.

...

"No luck, huh?" Umbreon already knew the answer but asked to be polite. He wanted to comfort her in some way but had no idea how to. He wasn't used to making others feel better and he certainly wasn't good at it, so he did nothing.

"Well, I've got some good news." Umbreon stands up and stretches. "While you were busy that Flareon came over to flirt with me. She was pretty forward about it, but I decided to play along a little and ask her about the Legendary Pokemon. Turns out she had a lead. She says there's talk of someone granting wishes in Kynesgrove to the east of here."

Umbreon paused for a moment to make sure Ponyta was listening before he continued.

"She said that if we could be there in a few hours if we just continue down the pathway here. We might be finished with our search sooner than we thought!" Umbreon smiles uncharacteristically and it looked like he was hardly keeping himself from jumping for joy.

"Wait... I stopped paying attention to what Flareon said after that..." Umbreon's smile vanished. "I hope I didn't agree to have dinner with her..."

...

Ponyta had smiled tiredly at his joy from the news, she didn't say it, but she hoped he hadn't agreed to dinner with her too. She lays her head down on the cold grass, "That's good for the news." She was already falling asleep for a little nap as her body was curling up, and her tail was resting near her.

 _..._

Umbreon couldn't help but give a tender smile at how innocent and vulnerable Ponyta had made herself. It reminded him of his sister and how she would often curl up next to him when he would be in deep thought. Most times he wouldn't even realize she was there 'til she was already asleep.

However, Umbreon decided it wouldn't be wise to make a habit of curling up next to Ponyta for a nap like he did Espeon, especially if Ponyta was going to make a habit out of resting her flaming tail on grass.

As the sun began to lower in the sky Umbreon stepped away to stretch his legs a bit. He decided to let Ponyta sleep for a while and wake her up after nightfall. Being a walking light-source he assumed that she wouldn't be afraid of the dark. Though she might not feel as energized without the sun shining.

Umbreon watched as the fire-type Pokemon got on their way, going west as they chased the sun, probably hoping to find a good place to rest while it was still visible in the sky.

Umbreon made his way back to where Ponyta had made her bed and laid down nearby. He didn't want to get too close, in case she accidentally started a fire, but he wasn't so afraid that he would put a big distance between them.

Suddenly Umbreon felt a tear fall off his cheek and he realized he was crying. Ponyta reminded him of Espeon in so many ways and sunset was always Umbreon's most vulnerable moments when it came to her.

He rested his head on his right paw and closed his eyes as he thought and tried to keep himself from crying more when he accidentally fell asleep.

...

A bit later Ponyta woke to a crobat making a racket above her, she looked, and glared sleepily at the Pokémon. "Hey keep it down." She softly shouts at him. The crobat was just so excited he was singing off key to the full moon as he hung there upside down. Ponyta got up, and got on her back legs to tap the crobat. "Huh? Hey what's the idea, you ruined my new song!" Ponyta rested her front legs on the tree's trunk. "I'm sorry, but my friend really needs the sleep, and you're singing awfully loud. If you don't mind to maybe going to sing somewhere else?" He looked to the Umbreon who was crying in his sleep, "Well it looks like he should be woken up, it looks the great Pokémon of nightmares is haunting his dreams." Ponyta kept calm, "I think it would be better if I woke him gently, than roughly." He seems to agree out of feeling intimidated a bit by her. Crobat flew off, and Ponyta sighed in relief.

She quietly got off the tree, and got close to Umbreon, careful of his out stretched paws. She leaned her head down, and looked saddened as he looked in so much pain. Ponyta licks his tears before they flew off to revive evil Pokémon that died in the past. She nuzzles his face gently, and hums a song that hopefully would ease his nightmares as she continues licking his tears away, and nuzzling his face softly.

...

Umbreon stirred as he began to wake up. He mumbled meaningless words as consciousness slowly took over his sleeping body

"Uhh." He let out a sleepy moan as he began to open his eyes. "Espeon, dear, you got to stop waking me up like this..."

Umbreon blinked the dream away and opened his eyes wide as reality hit him all at once. He jumped back a bit when he realized Ponyta was the one waking him and not Espeon. "What are you doing?!" Umbreon blushed a little as he touched the damp fur under his eyes. "Were-... Were you licking me...?" He gave a puzzled look.

He felt embarrassed that he had fallen asleep and more embarrassed that Ponyta had taken advantage of that.

...

Ponyta was a bit startled from Umbreon jumping back like that with a shout. She made sure that the tree wasn't lit on fire than looks at his blushed, puzzled expression on his face. "It's not what you think, you were crying in your sleep." She didn't like of what he was assuming as he looked at her like that after asking his second question. "There's still a tear under your left eye." She said before walking off trying to get away from the tree before she burns anything from her emotions.

She ended up at a river by a forest, and drinks the water to calm herself. "Whoa did I really walk that far already?" She said slightly out of breath that she just noticed as the only thing pointing out that she had ran actually. Ponyta didn't like to drink out of rivers from stories of water Pokemon playing pranks on Ponytas that drink at night, or too early in the morning. Or out of irritation of being woken up from the water lapping. Ponyta hadn't noticed, but her flames were making the water start to turn into fog as the water turned to vapor.

A Magikarp popped her head out of the water's surface with a boy Magikarp right along with the other. "Hey you what's the big idea waking us up like this?" The fish couldn't really see who it was from the fog, but knew it could be a fire type that was playing a prank on them. Ponyta was startled, and scared which made the fog bigger, and started to cry. She ran even more down the river making the whole river steam up. She didn't want water squirted, or splashed at her flame hair, and tail. All the stories of those squirted, or splashed got really sick after their bodies got too wet.

Several clouds had covered the bright moon, but Ponyta still ran as the fog covered her flame from being seen in the dark.

...

 _Crying?_ Umbreon thought to himself as he looked down a little and noticed tears still in his eyes.

"Why-" When Umbreon looked back up at Ponyta all he saw was the light of her tail as she left. He knew it was because of him, but Umbreon was annoyed that Ponyta was so quick to run off.

He had to decide to chase after her or not and, after a moment, decided it would be best to follow... If he could manage to track her down.

Umbreon started after Ponyta in the direction he had seen her going. He knew all too well she was faster than he was so he had to run at his fastest if he hoped to catch up to her.

After a short time of running Umbreon slammed on the brakes, digging his paws into the Earth as he skidded to a stop just before falling into a river he hadn't seen through the fog that formed around it.

Panting, Umbreon looked around as he paced in place trying to sooth the paws he's just scrapped from the sudden stop. He looked into the river, lapping his tongue against the surface as he drank, and saw the reflection of the rings on his ears as they glowed in the dark. They were at their brightest under the full moon.

Suddenly a Magikarp popped out of the water and splashed him with water. "Enough with the light show!" The fish Pokemon almost yelled at him.

"What's the big idea?!" Umbreon was outraged and hardly kept himself from leaping into the water and biting the fish for what he'd done.

The Magikarp stared a moment before apologizing. "Sorry, I thought you were that Ponyta again. She ran through here a minute ago and heated the water. I hardly got back to sleep before you showed up with that glow of yours." The Magikarp was clearly irritated.

"You saw a Ponyta?" Umbreon hardly felt like being kind to this Pokemon, but if it could help him locate Ponyta he wouldn't kill him. "Do you know where she went?"

"She went that way, down the river, last I saw." The magikarp gestured with a fin to the right of Umbreon. "Tell that girl to turn off the fire or I'll do it for her next time I see her."

"You better step off before I turn You off, you little squid!" Umbreon let his irritation with the fish out before he dashed in the direction he'd been pointed to. The male Magikarp was obviously frightened by the outburst as it dived into the water before Umbreon even finished talking.

Umbreon's rings glowed bright and lit the ground through the fog but he couldn't see much else. He was beginning to worry that Ponyta might have run into some hostile water-types or maybe she had fallen into the river because of the fog. The thought of something bad happening to her made Umbreon move faster.

...

Ponyta kept running making more fog rise as she went in a startled flurry. She was blasted by a light, but still too hard water gun by something huge, and knocked her onto the ground a good length away from the giant pool with the waterfall. A parent Gyarados made a loud roar as he shouted to the half awake Ponyta. "Knock it off you're scaring all us water Pokémon young, and old!"

Ponyta looked scared from her body feeling wet and was noticing she was making the forest catch fire from the flame she had left that rose up. Her eyes went wide, and tried to get up, but she couldn't move from the level she was at, and the water she was too hurt to move. The female Gyarados was getting even angrier from the Ponyta's silence, and sees the fire was burning the trees, and grass. "This is why water Pokémon hate your kind miss, get up! That spray didn't weaken you that much!"

Ponyta was trying and trying, but that water really hurt her already low leveled body. She was scared for her life as the mom looked about to blast her with her dragon rage attack to take out the fire along with her. "Umbreon.." She called out of voice that never could be heard as she cried her last tears, and her eyes closed without her noticing. The flame got as big as it could as her body was trying to dry up the water.

...

A Zigzagoon looked around, and saw nothing but fog, a Gyarados roaring had woken her. She knew that the Gyarados down the river was still attacking anything that scared her young. She hears a Magikarp swimming the opposite way shouting to the other water types to stay clear of the surface, and that new mother Gyarados is going to use dragon rage in a few minutes. She was also screaming the forest was on fire. A male Magikarp than said, "I hope that Ponyta that's fogging the waters of our homes gets blasted far away." The female Magikarp that was his partner looked at him annoyed. "That's not fair you know that Ponyta only do things like this when their frightened out of their skin." ZigZagoon had no time to hear more as she sees the Umbreon pass by, and jumps from the tree onto his back. "Sorry, but you got to move it that poor Ponyta is about to get killed by a new mother Gyarados from lighting up the forest up ahead at the waterfall!" The ZigZagoon knew she had no time to run from always going anywhere in a zig-zag line. She wouldn't had caught the Umbreon in time. "Make a turn here this is the quickest way to get to the waterfall if in a hurry on land." She said as Zig. nudged him where to turn.

They had showed up right when the Gyarados was about to send the water cyclone on the fire, and Zig jumped in her way. "Stop Gyara!"

The Gyarados, and the zigzagoon were best friends, and when she had jumped in the way she put a break on her attack. "ZigZag get out of way this Ponyta deserves being washed out just like all the others that pass here in the past!" She roared out.

The little raccoon type Pokémon shook her head, "No she doesn't this one's different, and you were about to kill her off after you already sprayed her! How could you Gyara?!" The Gyarados looked at the Ponyta as the fire she had left was trying so hard to stay alive, and keep her body from dying. "I only did it to stop her from running, tackling her would had broken her bones from what level she looks to be."

The ZigZagoon looked disgusted at her friend, "You didn't even have to do that to get the poor girl to stop, and you know it you overprotective water serpent." The Gyarados just swam off, and then Starue, and starmie appeared to take care of the fire, but Ponyta's flame wasn't helping. They decided to put rocks around her to help, and it seemed to work as the starfish type got the forest cleared, and the Ponyta continued to try to do what she could to save herself.

...

To be continued

{Please review it's all this site has for comments on stories.}


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N always at bottom**

 **This is written by two people in a Rp that's being posted as a story.**

 **Disclaimer: The work done by the second person writing in his rp, and the characters belong to the creators of Pokémon.**

 **Hope you guys, and girls like the story so far.**

 **R, and R for all chapters to come, and the ones posted.**

 **...**

Umbreon had no idea where the heck this strange little Zigzagoon had come from, but he was glad she showed up when she did or he never would have got to Ponyta in time.

Umbreon had put himself right in front of Ponyta while Gyrados was around, ready to take any blow to protect her. As soon as Gyrados was gone Umbreon turned around and looked at the struggling horse before instinctively lying down with his body pressed against hers to offer her warmth from his body. He was still a little wet from the splash he got earlier, but he was mostly dry from the running he'd done.

Umbreon was unused to dealing with fire-type Pokémon, but he knew that cuddling was a good way to stay warm in the winter, and so he tried his best to share his warmth with Ponyta.

"You can't die here, Ponyta. I won't let you..." Umbreon sounded angry but caring. "I can't lose someone I care about. Not again... Not yet..."

Umbreon held back from crying. He refused to look weak in the moment.[/quote]

...

Zigzagoon went wide eyed as Umbreon just did that Ponyta might burn him on accident.

...

Ponyta was scared, and her body was trying to protect, and heal her with the warmth. Her flame was trying as it got a little smaller. In her head she scared, and calling for Umbreon than heard a voice that sounded like him. She could hear around the end that he was about to cry. She fought even harder now, and the flame got bigger again by two now. It was good for the flame to do that, but Umbreon is going to get cooked if he stayed there it was even burning him 'til she heard his voice.

...

Zigzagoon looked at how hard she was trying now, and Umbreon was putting himself in danger sitting so close to her. She knew that his warmth isn't enough though. "I'm going to get another fire type to help that isn't enough to warm any Pokémon like her."

She runs off to find a Vulpix that lives in the forest, and lucky for her the raccoon type found him in seconds. "I heard a fire type got sprayed too hard by Gyara. Eh how disgusting of her."

"Yeah now c'mon before her friend trying to warm her gets barbequed." The raccoon type, and Vulpix get there, and he went wide eyed seeing what his friend meant.

"I found him, Umbreon scoot off for a minute she needs fire not body warmth to get her back to normal." says the raccoon type.

...

[This Vulpix knew he need to use his fire like now, and didn't wait for Umbreon to respond as he pushed him out the ring of rocks that surrounded the fire horse. He uses a medium fire on her body as he tries to help her. Ponyta's body has to be engulf in fire to get her back to full health.

...

It seemed to be working as Ponyta's flame got larger in heat, and size as she was trying her hardest to wake up. Vulpix continues to use a medium fire blast on her to help her. Her low level was the thing that made him try to be careful to not to hurt her even more. Fire attacks could hurt other fire types if low leveled. The fire was making the already burnt tree light on fire again there was no problem this time though.

...

The heat from the two Pokémon made Zigzagoon jump in the water this is what the proof needed for Ponyta to get better.

...

It was taking longer, and Vulpix was getting tired, he raises the blast as it weakens on his end, and after a little longer of this Ponyta moves as she was stirring. Her flame was so big that she looked like a fire with no trace of animal in the flame, but the flame was moving around at the bottom of the flame which was the indicator. Vulpix opened one eye to see the progress, and the blast was soon not needed anymore as Ponyta was now half awake.

Ponyta's flames were taking out the fire on the tree, and Ponyta lowers her fire to its normal flame as she lays there. Vulpix moves the now heated rocks from Ponyta, and lays down panting.

"Umbreon?.." She says as her half opened eyes look around for him before getting scared again at the moment her flame wasn't lighting the grass up.

...

Umbreon hadn't even realized how hot he had gotten 'til Vupix pushed him away from Ponyta. Umbreon wobbled a little and watched as Vulpix went to work. Umbreon almost fainted from overheating before he stepped away and got a quick drink from the river. He was tempted to dive right in and cool his body down, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

Umbreon sat by the water's edge as his body cooled down more and he regained his composure. Also, as he sat, he watched attentively as Vulpix went to work.

It took a pretty long time, but when Ponyta began to stir Umbreon wanted to shout out and rush to her side and check on her, but he knew not to interrupt Vulpix and he didn't want to get burned from being hasty.

When Vulpix stopped his flame, Umbreon wasted no time moving forward and checking Ponyta. She looked terribly hot, which was a good sign. Just by looking Umbreon could tell that she was feeling a lot better. No telling if she actually felt good, though.

When Ponyta spoke and let him know she was looking for him, Umbreon stood and tried to make himself obvious to her. He still didn't want to touch her, but he got as close as he could without doing so.

"I'm here, Ponyta." He said, trying to sound strong for her. "You're safe now."

...

Ponyta sees Umbreon, and had to blink a bit, she made it back to world she lived in, and was tired. She looked to see it was still night, and the only lights were her fire and Umbreon's rings.

She lays her head down on the grass looking up at him happy, and calm from hearing his voice. Her eyes were still half opened as she stares, blinking to keep herself awake.

...

Zigzagoon sees the job was done, and comes out of the waters of the waterfall adjoined to the river. She shook her fur, and goes to Vulpix. "Do you need a berry to get your energy back Vulp?" Vulpix shook his head as he made it to the river, and blew fire at the Magikarp before drinking some water.

The little raccoon type Pokémon went to find something for Ponyta to eat.

...

The raccoon came back with luck that she found some berries that was great for night, and fire Pokémon after eating berries for herself. She quietly goes over to the two laying down, and sets the food by Umbreon. "Here try to make her eat these berries they're a big help. I brought some for you too." She whispered before going off to Vulpix, and making her friend eat the berries. "I'm fine Zigzagoon, I just needed some water." He said slightly exhausted.

"Mhm that's why I brought these for you." She says as she crossed her paws laying down to do that. Vulpix sighed knowing his friend too well he ate the berries, and drunk the water before walking off.

Zigzagoon looks up at the sky as she sat there by the river, they're weren't many stars in the remaining pitch black sky from the clouds in front of the moon from Ponyta's fire.

...

When Zigzagoon gives Umbreon a few berries to share he instantly passes them to Ponyta, not thinking about himself for a moment.

"Zigzagoon brought some berries for you. I think you should eat soon, they taste best right after they're picked." Umbreon had no idea what any of these berries were so he might very well be lying, but it didn't matter to him. So long as they weren't poison, getting Ponyta to eat them is what mattered.

Ignoring the sudden pangs of hunger lurching into his own stomach, Umbreon offered all the berries to Ponyta and waited for her to eat.

...

Ponyta still half asleep looked with blinking eyes to see the red berries, she ate slowly as she nibbled on one red berry after another. She didn't eat very much, but she felt full already after three red berries, and one blue, or black one to cool down her mouth. She lays her head back down looking up at the sky as her stomach digest. It sure reminded her of when they had first met.

Ponyta couldn't walk from how weak she was, so they had to sit where they had met all night.

She than looked at Umbreon as best as she could with her fire as the light she was using. She remembers what was said while trying to wake up. "Umbreon I care for you too." she says with a voice very soft. Her eyes were blinking a little more frantically as she tried to stay awake

...

Umbreon sighed happily to to see that Ponyta wasn't very reluctant to eat, and, after waiting for her to finish eating, he nibbled on a few berries before snuggling up next to Ponyta. It was a bit hot, but he was getting used to the heat. He had been traveling with Ponyta a while now.

Umbreon wanted to keep awake and try and enjoy the night a bit more, but before he knew it he began to doze until he was fast asleep.

...

Ponyta lays her head against his body, and sighed, it felt nice laying there with him. Her eyes were closing on her though, and fell asleep right before Umbreon did.

...

Zigzagoon looked at the sky a while, it was nice, but it sure was dark without the moon. She looks to see the fire of Ponyta's flame to use as her light. As she heads to a nearby tree she saw how cute the two looked laying there together. She smiled, and than climbs the tree to see a hole in it. The tree was a little burnt, but the hole was still comfy to sleep in. She yawns, and curls up using her tail as a pillow falling asleep after thinking about her day was.

...

It was noon when Ponyta awoke, she looked around feeling a lot better, and looked to see there were still some berries left. She ate more this time by a few, and looks to the water feeling thirsty. She tries to stand up, but was a little unsturdy.

...

Umbreon slowly opens his eyes. The beating sun causes him to wince a little, but he keeps one eye open just enough to see a wobbly Ponyta wearily getting a drink from the river. Seeing Ponyta standing made Umbreon smile.

After adjusting to the light a bit more, Umbreon stretched and looked up with a yawn, assessing how much daylight they probably had left.

He didn't really know what to say as an opening to a conversation after the night Ponyta had, so Umbreon simply walked up next to her and took a drink from the river, lapping up water slowly in case she said something.

...

Ponyta had drank enough water to fill for a fish type to be able to swim. She looks to see Umbreon drinking the water, and drinks a little more before just looking at him, but hearing something move through the grass made her look behind her to see it was only Zigzagoon.

...

"Hiya you two, I guess you feel better enough to walk Ponyta?" The raccoon was happy she was walking around, but it still made her a little worried though from a single wrong move might make end up falling in that river.

...

"Hello to you too Zigzagoon, I am feeling better. Thank you for all the berries you brought for us." Ponyta says with a normal tone of voice as she looks down at the raccoon type.

...

"Glad to help, so why are you two traveling, I can tell you're not from around here." asks Zigzagoon as she looks up at her quizzically.

...

Ponyta wasn't sure if she could tell the little raccoon type Pokémon, or not, so she looked to Umbreon from behind, and swished her tail to brush on his back to give a signal.

...

Umbreon, still drinking water, jumps a little from the heat that suddenly goes over his back and coughs from having swallowed wrong out of surprise.

"Careful with that thing! Just because it's weak doesn't mean it's safe!" He coughed again.

Umbreon had only been half listening to the conversation that was happening behind him, but he quickly realized why Ponyta was calling his attention.

"Also, It's no secret that we're on a search for something to grant wishes. More specifically a Pokémon named Jarachi." Umbreon didn't mean to, but he let his voice show that he was annoyed with the little Raccoon. She was very chatty and Umbreon was far from enjoying the bright sun beating down on his short dark fur.

Umbreon nudged Ponyta with his shoulder in an attempt to remind her to mention her search for an Everstone, but he didn't pause to see if she took the hint before going back to the water.

...

Ponyta sighed, she had thought her tail wouldn't had done that, and the raccoon looked unbothered by Umbreon's tone.

...

"Well that's unique, and difficult of a task to search for, I haven't started yet, but I hope to go looking for an Everstone."

...

Ponyta looked at the raccoon for a moment, "You too? I want to use one too, so far everyone I ask is quite rude to me."

...

"Well I hope you find it sometimes stones appear from the water, but I don't know if it's true." says the raccoon again.

...

Ponyta goes back to lay down on the grass, and sun bathes as she lies there awake with her eyes closed.

...

"In the water, you say?" Umbreon said as he stepped over to sit next to Ponyta. How unfortunate that neither of us can swim."

Umbreon was half mocking the idea piping out of that little raccoon. He didn't think there was anything useful to be found at the bottom of a river.

"If you know anything about granting wishes, just say. We already have a lead, though, so anything you might suggest would have to wait."

Umbreon didn't know if Ponyta would be ready to start moving yet, but he was ready to get out of this place as soon as possible. He stood up and started studying the position of the sun to figure out which way they would need to go when they started moving again. With the main path no longer in view, he'd have to go off of memory to figure out where the town they were looking for was.

...

Ponyta nuzzles his leg with her nose, or muzzle, and takes it easy as she let's the sun do its job of replenishing her energy as she lay there slowly dozing off on accident.

...

The raccoon type just wiggled her nose with her whiskers moving in her response to Umbreon's manners for a minute, "I could be the one to get it if it did end up underwater. I actually had no clue where that feisty teenager is now anyway." She goes over to the river to clean herself with the water as her paws slide down on her face with the water being dunked on it.

...

Ponyta's fire went up a little as she snoozed laying there all stretched out looking tired, but getting much better as it shown on her face.

...

"Teenager?" Umbreon echoed, not understanding what the smaller Pokémon was talking about.

Umbreon turned to face Zigzagoon, but was only vaguely curious about what it was referring to when she said teenager. "Whatever. We need to be going soon. There's no telling how long that wish granter might be in town and we've already wasted plenty of time."

Umbreon nudged Ponyta's side and looked over her, being careful of her fire. "You think you're ready to get moving?"

...

Ponyta felt the nudge, and woke to just barely hearing Umbreon, she got up sleepily, and rests her head over his neck once standing her eyes closed with her flame not being harmful to Umbreon.

...

"You're rushing for nothing it's been a real long while since he made my friend evolve from a magikarp to what she is now. If you heard leads than he must be visiting now." says the little raccoon as she finished cleaning herself, and looks at Ponyta standing there looking sorry for her.

...

"Wait," Umbreon said, and turned his head, being careful not to cause Ponyta to fall over. "Some pokemon has granted wishes here before, and you met him? Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

Umbreon was getting excited. If a Pokémon had been granting wishes here before, possibly Jarachi, it was that much more likely that he might get his wish granted after all.

...

"I did it to protect him from other pokémon acting just like you are right now. We promised to not to say a word, and to let him take shelter here for a rest. Gyara was just as territorial as she is now, and is she let him drink from the pool he grant her wish to evolve. To accomplish her goal of being strong enough to go over the water fall for survival of her clan as the leader of it in the ocean." She was on her hind legs looking at Umbreon seriously. "Now I suggest to let Ponyta rest a little more before you run into some deep trouble up ahead for the bug type pokémon that live in their webby home in the trees. I know a way around them, but I'm not going 'til Ponyta is a lot better than what she is now. She needs to rest in the sunlight, and she'll tire herself out at night if you don't let her sun bathe."

She didn't say it, but the little raccoon just couldn't take another one of the fire horse's kind dying in this forest from not listening to her warning. Their fire gets so large they have to run, and by morning they pass out with weak fires to protect themselves from the angry bug type pokémon that have their large territory disturbed that lasts 'til the first patch of water they see after leaving the present pool they met her friend at.

...

Ponyta opened her eyes a bit from hearing the raccoon speak after the shout from Umbreon had woke her a bit. "Umbreon?.." She says softly, "I think we should stay a little longer before something happens to me like others of my kind that came to the Forest of Death. This is what all of my kind call this forest, and we were warned to never come here by others of my kind. The web covered trees made me remember the story. A little Zigzagoon will try to help the one that got soaked by the monster of the waterfall if they survive the blast of no return to life, and if the warnings aren't advised to rest in the sun the web trees of suicide will swallow if the water isn't crossed, or passed for a good run for two isn't finished."

Ponyta looks at the raccoon, "You're the raccoon from the stories of any ponyta aren't you?"

...

"Yes, and my all the girls in my family." says the little raccoon type pokémon.

...

Umbreon found it strange how oddly specific the story was and how it seemed to go exactly with what had just happened, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"B-but We're so close. Who knows how long we have to get there before Jarachi decides to leave," Umbreon said, feeling more anxious that he ever had before. But one more look at the obviously still weak ponyta leaning on him made him concede with an annoyed growl. "Fine. we'll stick around a little longer." And with that, Umbreon turned tail and marched off in a show of overplayed anger after easing Ponyta back to the soft grass.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was actually relieved that he wouldn't have to be hiking through a forest full of aggressive bugs. Umbreon had never been fond of bug type Pokémon, even less so after evolving. And, though he didn't want to have to wait, he wanted even less for even worse luck to find it's way to Ponyta.

...

Zigzagoon sighed in relief, and watch Umbreon leave on an cooling off stroll. "Stay to your left in there!" She hoped he heard her, and lays by Ponyta to keep her company.

...

Ponyta lays there half asleep as she smiles seeing the raccoon lay near her. 'Thanks for everything, I probably speak for a lot of those of my kind." She said sleepily as her eyes try to stay open. As she lay there stretched out letting her body soak up the sun rays with her flame on medium.

...

The raccoon laughed slightly, "You don't need to thank me, I'm just doing my job." She scooted back a little as the flame risen, but was still close enough for quiet conversation. Though she saw how difficult it was getting for Ponyta to stay awake. "Don't strain yourself we can talk some more later, go on you need the rest, and let your body regain its strength.'

...

Ponyta sighed, nodding before she settle down, and finally let her eyes close. Soon enough ratter quickly she was sleeping peacefully.

...

Zigzagoon smiled as she watched her sleep, and lays on her back to stare up at the sky with bent paws resting in the air.

...

Umbreon's thoughts boiled from an annoyed anger to rage, and back again. He felt outraged that he couldn't go to get his wish right away, but at the same time he knew that Ponyta needed the rest. Although that didn't help the fact that he might miss his first and possibly only chance at getting Espeon back. He'd thought of how he would word it again and again. Making sure that there was no way the Jarachi could possibly mistake what he was wishing for... He might even wish for two things, if Jarachi would allow it.

Umbreon had been walking a short while when he decided to head back. He'd managed to get most of his uncontrollable temper out and was left with controllable, or at least tolerable, annoyed anger.

Thinking back at what the Zigzagoon had said, Umbreon turned to head back to them. _She said to stick to the left... Do I keep right on the way back...?_ He thought about it a moment, and felt it only made sense to stick to the side he'd been walking already and started walking back.

The thickness of the trees made it look later in the day than it was. Umbreon had a pretty good sense of time, so he knew it shouldn't be so dark. The darkness of the forest made Umbreon uneasy. Darkness usually comforted the dark-type Pokémon, but this wasn't nearly the same.

Umbreon kept his eyes opened and watched the shadows. He walked at a slower pace and kept alert. His ears twitched at the slightest sound as he figured out what it was. A scurrying rodent here, a bird taking flight. Nothing seemed out of place until...

"Keeping on our toes, are we?" A voice asked from within the trees.

Umbreon froze as he craned his head to look in the direction the voice was coming from.

"I remember when it was hard to sneak up on you, old friend." The voice seemed to come from nowhere until a body materialized on a tree branch just higher then Umbron's ears.

"Gengar!" Umbreon's face twisted into a nasty scowl. "What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I drop in on an old buddy without saying hello?" Gengar dropped out of the tree to comically mimic his phrase.

"Not this one." Umbreon bared his teeth at the ghost as a warning. "Now get out of here before I bite your face off!"

"Ehaha! Bite my face off he says!" Gengar laughed mockingly. "From what I hear you've gone soft since you left our crew."

"Psh. You wouldn't even have a crew anymore if it weren't for me!" Umbreon practically spat out the words. "And how did you choose to repay me?!"

Gengar looked at his partially transparent feet, obviously feeling guilty. "Hey... Y-you know I had no part in that..."

"Yeah, but I didn't hear you did anything to stop it either." Umbreon turned to start moving again.

"Wait..." Gengar said, sounding serious. "I came here to warn you. After you refused the boss's request... Lets just say he shot the messenger, and you're next on his list. I'd do a better job of staying hidden if I were you."

"Is that it?" Umbreon said, barely stopping to listen.

"Hey! I took a big risk coming out to find you!" Gangar said, and then vanished again. "Keep your eyes open, and don't get killed, I'd hate to see you end up like me."

To be continued...

{Man what a chapter ending from the other writer! Remember each chapter is re-posted a lot 'til it's actually finished, see you guys,a nd girls in the next chapter.}


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N always at bottom**

 **This is written by two people in an one on one rp bing turned into a story.**

 **Disclaimers to the other person's work that's not mine, and the chararacters.**

 **R and R Please!**

 **...**

Umbreon tried not to look panicked as he found his way back. He didn't want to worry Ponyta, and he hated the idea of explaining it all to her, should she find out.

He took a deep breath before walking up to Ponyta. For once the warmth of her flame seemed very comforting. He looked over her and noticed Zigzagoon was still around.

"You asleep?" He whispered, hoping to catch the little raccoon's attention.

...

The raccoon type had dozed off, and woke with a jolt as she heard the voice. "..Oh it's just you Umbreon." She looked at Ponyta, and smiled, "Ponyta seems to be getting better already." She rolls to her side, and sees something was different in him maybe he tripped in the forest, or something, no it was something else. "You saw something frighting in there, you look like you'd just got pranked by a ghost type."

...

Ponyta twitched as the raccoon's whiskers were tickling her face, and nudges the unknown object away.

...

The raccoon made a squeak as she got pushed, and ends up on her back again.

...

Ponyta snorts, and shook her coat before settling back down to fall back to sleep.

...

"I-it's nothing." Umbreon calmed down a bit. It made him feel at ease knowing Ponyta was safe. "I just don't like bugs..."

Seeing Ponyta still sleeping made Umbreon decide it would probably be best for him to get some sleep too, that way he wouldn't get tired while they were moving.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when she gets up." And with that, Umbreon picked a spot under a tree and laid down to sleep.

...

It was at sun set when Ponyta felt like her fire was getting too big no matter how low it was. She stood up half awake, and sees nothing, but fog everywhere. "Umbreon? Zigzagoon?" She rubbed her eyes with her leg as she bended it, and rubbed it where she wanted it to. Her flame was flaring like never before, and she somehow by an scared shout, and a growl Ponyta can tell the fog was from the water fall. Ponyta tried to see in the fog, and saw a figure laying down. She nudged it, and there was a squeak.

...

"Ponyta what happened, never mind fallow me, grab my tail, and stay low." When Ponyta grabs her tail, she started to lead her to the forest's entrance, and goes left as she used the fire's light to help her get through the patch of fog.

...

Ponyta didn't like going into forests with trees so full of life everywhere fearing for her flame to burn it, and make her kind even more hated. She lowered her body as low as it can go, and sees the fog had carried on into the trees too. They were going left for so long, and finally they made a right than went zig-zag than went north west. She heard a rustle sound, and she made an noise.

...

"Don't let go, you're fine these bushes are already burnt. Just keep doing what you're doing we're almost out of here."

...

Ponyta nods breathing loudly through her nose as she followed the raccoon's instructions, and stayed low to the ground as possibly as she could.

...

After a while they came out of the forest, and see a small stream. Ponyta looked around, and saw the raccoon had hopped over the stream.

..

"C'mon it's not that wide you can make it over if I could." The raccoon urged.

...

Ponyta looked at the water than over to her, there was a rock in the middle of the stream that made the water look like it was flowing fast. "I.. I can't."

...

"You have to there's not much time now jump." says the raccoon type as she could already see the bugs already feeling jumpy, and some were hungry.

...

Ponyta could feel it too, and could hear something with multiple legs coming hopping on the brances. POnyta ran at the stream, and jumped. The bug that lunged for her got smacked by her huge fire lit tail, and screeched. "Ahhhh! Put it out, put it out!" Ponyta had landed on the rock, and almost slipped, and took another jump as the bug jumped in the water to cool off. Ponyta landed on the other side, and just took off running in a path that was mark by the scent of other ponyta. She ended up in a mountain range, and layed down in the dirt panting as she breathed out her nose.

...

Zigzagoon sighed in relief as she sees Ponyta had gotten away from the Aeridose who was still pattlling in the water as he got the fire to burn out. "Splash me, splash me, splash me!" The spider exclaimed to the raccoon type. She sighed, and took her tail to splash him as much as she could. The spider sighed, and got out of the water before he drowned by getting on the rock, and hopping over the territory line to his left going into the trees sadly as he didn't get a meal. "Maybe the next Ponyta I see won't be so lucky.. dam strong horse type for as low leveled as she was." He grumbled as he climbed up the tree, and hopped tree to tree away.

...

She gets back, and sees the fog was still floating around, and it was now dusk which made finding Umbreon more easier if his ears were lit. She could hear the growls of her friend, and knew to try to get to her friend. She almost fell right in the water, and saw the water level had lowered more than expected, that Aeridose was right about her other friend's strength. She pats the water almost falling in, and there were water waves coming back. "Zigzagoon that Ponyta better be gone by the time this fog fades, so much water had slipped from the pond, and there's not enough water coming to fill it fast." Her friend sounded like she was slightly out of breath. "Just go up the fall 'til it fills." The creature growled, "I can't the fall isn't deep enough."

"Can you can make it to the little stream?"

"No!"

She goes to the stream, and soon other water types go to keep the two Garadose hydrated, and she thanks them before trying to find Umbreon in the fog looking around the trees she bumps into something furry. "Umbreon wake up." She nudged at his front paw that was holding his head. "Umbreon we have to leave, and meet Ponyta before the fog clears."

...

Umbreon was laying on his side curled up in a ball when Zigzagoon came around to wake him. He curled up tighter as he began to wake, taking in a deep breath and then slowly letting it out as he woke.

"Ugh. It's always the good ones that get interrupted..." Said Umbreon, referring to his dream.

It puzzled him why he would be having such a nice dream given his current situation, but it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He slowly sat up, and looked around, finding the fog too thick to actually see anything. "Are you sure this is fog and not a wall?" He said, half joking as he stretched. "And where's Ponyta?"

...

"I'll show you since it's time to get out of this place. Grab my tail and we'll get going through that route I told you about." She waited for Umbreon to grab her tail before starting to go to the forest's entrance and took the same route as with Ponyta. As it took a while before they go under the old brunt bush, and got to the stream with the big rock in the middle. "Hurry, and cross it quick." The bug type growled, "This time I'll get it." says a distant voice as the trees tops rustled from something big jumping tree to tree. "Go, hurry!" says the raccoon ready to tackle him to the rock if he didn't jump this second.

...

Umbreon grabbed the little raccoon's tail with his mouth, and followed it blindly, his rings glowing brighter as the night set in. They reached a river, and Zigzagoon began acting as if jumping across was the most urgent thing in the world, which seemed out of place considering the quiet, and uneventful journey thus far, but Umbreon listened anyways and jumped to the rock marking the middle of the river and then again to the other end of the river.

He looked back to see what the little Raccoon had been making such a fuss about, and it became very apparent what she was scared of. There was a rather large Ariados on the other side of the river looking very disappointed that it hadn't caught Umbreon.

Shaking the fur-crawling feeling the bug-type gave him, Umbreon turned his back to the spider type, and called out for Ponyta. "Ponyta, you around?"

...

The little raccoon sighed in relief as she was in the water watching the spider type turn around, and she tackled Umbreon "Look out!" She pushed him to the ground just in time before the web had shot him. "Ponyta don't stay here 'cause of that now let's go, she ran this way." She quickly nudged him in the direction. "Go I'll catch up." She knew ice beam. There was almost no limits to what each Pokémon can learn. She fired her ice beam at the bug.

The spider jumped as it butt almost got iced, "That was just a warning shot now get moving you pest. I can shoot across this river too dam it!"

The spider type really was annoyed, but after dealing with her ice beam before, and seeing what it can do he backed off, and walked backwards to the tree to climb it. "You better not try it!" He glares at her, and decided today was the day he stood back at this. The raccoon knew this day would come eventually as the spider started to shoot web at her. She jumped in the water to avoid the web, and fired her ice beam at him again. The spider type tried his other long range attacks, but it was no use she kept going under water. He finally waits for it, and when she came up for air he lunged for her. An ice beam was fired, and there was now a spider in a frozen glass ornament in the river that got washed away, and was sure to land in either the ocean, or in Gyara's pool. "Hmph finally, who ever takes over while I'm gone will have no trouble now... At least not here that is." The victorious raccoon said that as loudly as she could to let some Pokémon know that it was time to leave the forest in search of her EverStone before she evolves.

She turns to the direction all Ponyta go here, and takes the path as her little paws run at their fastest speed.

...

Back when Ponyta had ran taking the same path all Ponyta take she ended up running non-stop. Until she finally slowed down up a slope that had a little ditch up ahead on her right, and a path way on the far left ahead of that. She sees the ditch was made for a bed for a small Pokemon, or at least smaller than her, but bigger than Zigzagoon. She picked a spot not laying in the ditch on the right, and lays down tired from her run.

A magnemite sees her come by, and goes to see if he could help. Since he knew ice beam too. "Hey there you ok?" Ponyta blinks as she looks up at the floating magnet. "I'm just a little tired I'll be fine. Do you know where there's some water for later?" The magnet type puts a block of ice in the ditch. "There just melt it when you want it." She nods, "Thank you Magnemite, if you see a Umbreon looking for me can you.." The magnet nods, "Sure I can dear now rest up. These mountains are better traveling though at night than the day though." She nods, and settles down to hum herself to sleep since the loneliness was getting to her after the magnet type had left.

...

Umbreon growled to himself as he ran off to find Ponyta. _Grr. That stupid raccoon. Should have just taken us both at the same time. What was she thinking, letting Ponyta run off on her own like that?! If I never see that useless creature again it'll be too soon._ He thought, wondering if Ponyta was okay.

Umbreon began panting hard, and slowing down. Running at full speed for so long was new to him. He'd usually go at his own pace, whether he was running or not, but now he had to chase a horse all over the place, which wasn't an easy task.

Umbreon had to stop before he fainted. He stepped to the side of the path, panting as he sat to catch his breath. He could see the glow from his rings casting a sort of spotlight around him. Standing out so much wasn't ideal, but there was little cover to speak of.

A Magnemite noticed him, and began floating toward him... Menacingly. Umbreon reacted by getting up, and putting his guard up, in case it attacked. The single eye of the floating ball of steel stared, unblinking, as it came closer.

...

"Hey easy I'm no treat." The floating, one eyed magnet floated back away a bit, and stayed a bit above the Umbreon. "Sorry if I startled you an exusted Ponyta asked me to help her lead the Umbreon she was waiting for to her. By the traces of her on you I'm guessing you're the one she ment. This way it's a half ways from here." The guy magnet floated in a direction a bit of a not too fast pace to let the Umbreon walk a little. He continued down the path, and soon stops at a slope.

"She's up ahead just up this slope, and there's a path ahead that leads a bit deeper in the moutains before reaching the nearest town. I suggest that it's easier to get by these parts at night then day for whom lives around here. If you get lost just shout for me, and some pokeon will come get me. I'm the best guide you got since Joltion gone, and left." The magnet cried a little sad for how he was swatted away from his electrical friend.

...

"]"Hey easy I'm no treat." The floating, one eyed magnet floated back away a bit, and stayed a bit above the Umbreon. "Sorry if I startled you. An exhausted Ponyta asked me to help her lead the Umbreon she was waiting for to her. By the traces of her on you I'm guessing you're the one she meant. This way it's a half ways from here." The magnet floated in a direction a bit of a not too fast pace to let the Umbreon walk a little. He continued down the path, and soon stops at a slope.

"She's up ahead just up this slope, and there's a path ahead that leads a bit deeper in the mountains before reaching the nearest town. I suggest that it's easier to get by these parts at night then day for whom lives around here. If you get lost just shout for me, and some Pokemon will come get me. I'm the best guide you got since Jolteon gone, and left." The magnet cried a little sad for how he was swatted away from his electrical friend.

...

"I suspect you mean 'threat'." Umbreon said to the steel-type before listening to the rest of what he had to say and following him, still on guard and totally unsure of how the strange floating magnetic eye was able to see traces of Ponyta on him.

After a short trip, the Magnemite pointed Umbreon in the right direction before sobbing to himself about some Pokemon that had left recently. Umbreon was appreciative of the help, but he had no sympathies for the Magnet as he didn't care what had happened with the Jolteon either way. It probably had nothing to do with him and he had no reason to get involved, so he didn't.

Umbreon gave a nod in thanks and gladly left the Magnemite to his lonesome, hoping that he wouldn't have to call on him at all. The way it acted seemed too odd for Umbreon's liking.

"Ponyta, are you here?" Umbreon called out as he looked about for the light of Ponyta's fire.

...

Ponyta was asleep by the pit on the right by some tall rock, or clif wall. She woke half way to Umbreon's call, and made a loud whinny to tell him where she was. She was a bit tired, so Ponyta just stayed lying there curled up with her head up. The ice cube started to melt from how happy she was causing a puddle to fourm in the confines of the pit. To the left was the path they needed to take next. She continued to whinny loudly as she waited to see Umbreon.

...

Umbreon heard Ponyta and quickly spotted the light given off by her mane. He dashed toward her and before long she was in sight.

"There you are." Umbreon was glad to see her still alive, but he wasn't happy that he was having to go through so much trouble for one little horse. "Don't tell me you were sleeping again. We just got up a little while ago."

Umbreon couldn't put his paw on it, but no matter how much reason he had to drop Ponyta off somewhere and go on without her, he could never even stomach the idea for more than a minute.

...

Ponyta was happy once she saw him and heard his voice. "I was just resting from the long run over here, I ran the whole way." She carefully nuzzles him, "I'm so glad that giant bug type didn't get you either. If my tail wasn't like this I wouldn't have made it here. She did a good thing by making us come like we did 'cause that bug would had gotten one of us if we had went through together." She licked his cheek from just being so happy, and stood up to drink from the puddle.

...

"That Raccoon was an idiot. We would have clobbered that bug if we'd gone all at once." Umbreon harbored his anger toward the small Pokemon. Even if she only wanted to help, she was annoying, and if she have done things differently than Umbreon would had, and that was enough to put her on Umbreon's hate list.

At the very least, Umbreon was glad that things managed to turn out okay anyways, even if it was thanks to a rodent.

Ponyta's affections made Umbreon a little uncomfortable, but he decided not to say anything. He did, however join Ponyta in getting a quick drink while the chance was available. He didn't intend to put himself so close to her as they drank, but he managed to put himself so close that their cheeks were almost brushing against one another as they drank the pleasantly cold water.

"So, ready to go now?" Umbreon asked as he looked over his shoulder at the path the Magnemite had told him to follow.  
...

Ponyta just kept drinking the water as Umbreon's words, she sort of got a bit startled when she saw how close their faces were, but she hadn't noticed 'til Umbreon had pulled his head back up when he finished. Ponyta nodded, and leaned her head on him to stay close to him in the darkness they were about to move onward into.

To Be continued.

{It's finally done now onto the next chapter, and see a surprise.]

{Review question:What was your favorite, and hated parts of the story so far 1 to 10, if you can go that high, and explain why?]


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes always at bottom.

This story is written by two people from an one on one rp.

Disclaimer: The work from the other person.

Don't forget to R n' R

Chap 4

Jolteon sighed as he traveled a bit far from his mountain home, he was so releaved to get that magnetic, electrical leech off of him.

...

ZigZagoon walked in her zig zag like patterned walk, and spotted a Joltion that looked familiar to her. Only pokemon can actually distinguish who's who in other pokemon with he, she, and who was their old friend in a group of the same kind of pokemon. Although with some pokemon it's hard to do that, but that depends on the pokemon themselves. She stood on her hine legs, and shouts, "Jolty!"

...

Jolteon heard the call, and looked around with his sparks coming out of him like usal, "Zigs?" Is what he says from seeing the Zigzagoon.

...

"Hey long time no see!" The raccoon shouts.

...

That proved that he wasn't seeing things, and ran over to his old buddy. "Yeah long time no see, what are you doing out of the forest, are you finally looking for that stone you wanted?"

...

"Yeah I am, what about you, why are you out of the mountains?" The raccoon threw back.

...

"Let's just say I'm going to find some pokemon to mate with, having that magnet in my personal space drove me crazy enough to run." Jolteon looked at the raccoon.

...

"Really? Magni must be in tears from you going off. Anyway I'm looking for two pokemon. An Ponyta that is traveling with a Umbreon, who is looking for a certain Pokémon."

...

"Well I havn't seen them, you should travel with me it will be less worrying to me." Jolteon leans down to let the raccoon hop on his back.

...

The Raccoon smiled, and hopped on his soft body, good thing for her that no Jolteon's body is sharp unless their angry.

...

Jolteon stands up straight, and runs off in the direction he wanted to head in that took them away from the mountain.

...

An DaleCatty had been traveling a while since he had fled from the Safari for two reasons which connected to one big thing, He has to get his attracting ability disabled, and he thinks the great wishing pokemon can help him. Thinking about it, hea had also left 'cause his home felt too small for all his adventurous needs which all consisted at night that was caused of the fact of his 'problem'...

DaleCatty had been snoozing in a tree while waiting for his only time to travel. He hated, but than liked his new nocturnal life that was forced on him to prevent pokemon that was large to him from chasing him. It's scary having a nitoQueen after some pokemon as small as him, and a nitoKing taking the whole thing the wrong way. By accident the poor DaleCatty was labeled as an adultery cause, and was chased out of a lot of towns when he tried traveling during the day.

DaleCatty yawned widely as he noticed it was now night, and got off the tree, but had paused when he sees a Jolteon carrying a Zigzagoon on his back. He smiled at the chance to see some new faces, but approached with cautionn not wanting to start anymore trouble.

...

Jolteon sort of growled out, "Zigs I'm hungry let's stop already."

...

"We can't stop here, and you know it the beadrill hate it when pokemon they let pass stop right in the middle of it for breaks."

...

DaleCatty leaped on a lower tree branch keeping quiet.

...

"Fine than let's hurry, hey Zigs you ok?"

...

Zigzagoon had smelled the Dalecatty, and was looking up. "Some pokemon is up there, and he's scared. Come down, and follow us we can talk once we get out of this section. Hhurry. ... Jolts."

...

"On it." Jolteon ran off.

...

DaleCatty was surprised by how the female raccoon had reacted, he heard her shout again, he was thrown out of his thoughts, and was now in a fast sprint after Jolteon.

-.

When the three were out of the section, and in a opened area DaleCatty looked to the raccoon,

...

Jolteon puts the raccoon down, and lays there resting his tired paws, he looks up to finally see who was it that Zigs had seen. "Oh it's a rare DaleCatty up at night. you seem abnormal from the others of your kind."

...

DaleCatty curled the tip of his tail slightly, "Yeah I am.." He said in a small quiet meow looking down.

...

"Jolts stop that now go get some food."

...

Jolteon growled, "You should get it since you do have more energy than I do."

...

The raccoon made this face, and DaleCatty felt a little better seeing that his ability for once wasn't effecting an female pokemon. "I think I saw some apples before we'd reached this clearing I could get them if you want."

...

Zigzagoon had a funny feeling that letting the Dalecatty do so would cause trouble. "No, I'll get them." She took off in the bushes.

...

DaleCatty looked nervous, _Did she notice my 'problem' already?_ He thought out of fear.

...

"Hey what's up with you, sad my friend wasn't charmed by your ability?" Jolteon growled out from his un-liking of pokemon with that ability.

...

"I'm actually glad, and surprised she wasn't."

...

Jolteon cocked his head up with his ears perked up, "Hm, really? Well I guess you're ok to me than."

The two greet eachother properly, and Zigzagoon joined in then offering the food as all three ate.

"So DaleCatty what made you start on your travels we're looking for an certain Ponyta, and Umbreon, and two Ever Stones."

...

DaleCatty looks to Zigs as she asked, and he looked down, "I'm looking for that wish granting pokemon to help me with my 'problem' It's not fun having girls chasing me, and making the guys call me the adultery cause, and chase me out of every town I went to during the day."

...

Jolteon understood more, and liked DaleCatty little more now.

...

Zigs looked to the DaleCatty, "Umbreon is looking for that pokemon as well while Ponyta is looking for what I am looking for."

...

DaleCatty smiled a little, it was a first ever the friend he always wanted was what he was finally getting a friend that's a girl. He than thought though in worry about what would happen if they find out he's more abnormal from others of his kind more than what they could think of? This piticlar DaleCatty wasn't interested into girls when it came to mates, and was looking for a lover as well, so if he thought about it more he was traveling from four, or three reasons.

He continued to eat quietly.

...

"Hey DaleCatty you want to travel with us, I could use the help carrying Zigs to make walking much faster. You know how pokemon her type walk." Jolteon asked suddenly.

...

"Huh? Me?"

...

"Yes you, you seem like you could use some company on your travels, and once we find Umbreon after getting the stone." Zigs stopped after that.

...

"Oh, ok than I guess I could join you two, I actually heard in a town once during my nightly travels there are Ever stones in the snowy mountain region, I got excited when I heard of snowy mountains, and wanted to climb them once I get my ablity disabled."

...

This excited the raccoon, "Really the snowy mountains, I never would had guessed they be there. You think we could get to them from here?"

...

Jolteon wasn't complaining from this rushy moment. They had been traveling with no distination to start their search anyway. So he continued to eat his ...Eh... apple. Man he couldn't get something a little 'meat like' food instead?

After things were set the three lied down to sleep in the same tree that Zigs had dug three holes into.

Only Jolteon had fallen asleep curled up in the lowest hole of the tree.

..

DaleCatty you awake?"

..

"Yeah, wh.. what's up?"

...

"is there something you want to tell me about of why you want your ability disabled so much?"

...

DaleCatty thought a bit, "Um well I guess you can say I'm more like a female with mates." He put his paws over his head ready to hear what he thought might come in fear.

...

"I'm like that too, but with girls."

...

DaleCatty was even more surprised, "Y..You too?"

...

"Yeah that's probally why it didn't effect me at all. You look like you need a friend I hope I can be that first friend for you DalCat."

...

He smiled at the nickname, "Thanks Ziggy I finally can say I got another girl to talk to, if you get what I mean."

...

"I sure do now let's get some sleep DaleCatty we'll leave once it's sunset."

...

DaleCatty smiled, and feeling more glad he left his Safari like home he curled up in the tree home that was made for him, and started to snooze.

...

"Good night DaleCat." Was the last thing Zigs had said before the raccoon goes to snooze herself.

...

Ponyta, and Umbreon made it to the town after walking through the pitch dark mountains, she had stayed close to Umbreon the whole time by resting her head on him like in the woods, but this time she kept her eyes open. She thought a bit as they had traveled as well. She thought of what he had said back during their rest stop when they had reunited during his talk about why he hated the little raccoon pokemon that helped us so much in Death Forest, or The Death Woods was the name of the place they had came from. At least that's what it was to Ponyta, she had survived all of the terrors that could happen to her kind in that place, and she was so glad they both had made it out alive. Umbreon had no idea that what he spoke of them both taking on the red spider type Pokémon was not true at all 'cause she can't fight very much, she had to find that Ever Stone before this journey accidently makes her worst thoughts about evolving come true.

She looks to Umbreon not looking too much at the town in front of them just yet. "You think we can rest a bit? The sun won't be up for another few hours."

...

Umbreon looked at Ponyta a moment and paused to think. It had been a bit of a walk after all, and the town would be a lot more helpful in the day, if busier and more cramped. Not to mention he was more likely to be recognized by unfriendly acquaintances at night.

"Yeah the town's probably asleep right now anyways." With that said, Umbreon moved off the path they'd been walking on and found a place to rest without too much around that could catch fire and laid down.

Umbreon wasn't thinking about it 'til he was lying down, but it seemed he was finally one night of sleep away from getting his wish granted. He was excited, and wanted so bad to just run right into that town to see his life put back together, but the risk was too high for such an outburst.

...

Ponyta was happy from his answer, and followed him the exustion hitting her suddenly, and she lied down behind him for safety. She curled up lowering her flame knowing it would get higher once sleep took her. She rests her head on Umbreon, her flame wasn't hot at all, but she still was careful. She sighed, and yawned closing her eyes after an sleepy "Good night Umbreon."

...

"Goodnight, Ponyta." Feeling Ponyta pressed against his fur was comforting to Umbreon. It had been a long time since he let any Pokemon so close to him, physically and emotionally. It made him feel strange, and he pushed away the feeling. Reminding himself that he was just trying to help Ponyta out, not become her friend, or anything... Not that the thought made him feel like she was any less of a friend. He just hoped it wouldn't turn into anything more than that.

With the added comfort of Ponyta, and the gentle warmth she was giving off, Umbreon was asleep in minutes.

Umbreon opened his eyes slowly. A light shown in from the window, causing him to close them again, and turn over. He opened his eyes again to find Espeon sitting next to him a gentle smile on her face.

"I made you some breakfast, get up, and come eat." Her voice was so soft Umbreon could barely hear her.

Umbreon sat up slowly, and looked around. His home wasn't very big, but it was comfortable. The home was also pretty far away from the nearest town, so they had to collect their own food, but it was worth the trouble for Espeon.

"What'd you make?" Umbreon asked as he got out of bed, and stretched. Except when there was no reply Umbreon started to worry. "Espeon?"

Umbreon took a step out of his bedroom and in a flash of darkness, found himself standing on a hill overlooking his home, a basket of berries dropped at his feet, as he watched, unable to move, as a large group of unidentifiable black blurs laid waste to his home. He tried to scream, but nothing happened.

"Espeon!" Umbreon shot awake with a start opening his eyes wide as reality set in. He looked over his shoulder to find that his sudden outburst had woken Ponyta up. Seeing her made him calm down a bit. His heart slowly returned to a normal beat as he sighed, and rested his head back down. He didn't want to have to explain what his dream was about to Ponyta, but he knew she would almost certainly ask.

"Sorry... Nightmare... again." Umbreon closed his eyes. The light of the sun made closing his eyes seem pointless as the darkness he desired wasn't there. "Ugh..."

...

When Ponyta was woken up so suddenly, she whinnied in fright, and her tail went up instead of her flame. She heard him saying that name again. She calms down as he did, and lays his head back down, she wasn't going to ask 'cause it had something to do with his wish. She decides to stand, and used her shadow to put Umbreon in the shade as she shook her coat enjoying the sunlight her body needed. She made a loud whinnie in happiness as her tail swished a bit, and saw they had been sleeping by those berries that give energy. She ate one. She would had said something if Umbreon didn't look like he was going back to sleep a little more, so instead Ponyta eats the grass as she waits for Umbreon to get up.

Soon a sound of a singing BeautiFly came down, and she lifted up her head in time to let the male singer rest on her nose flapping his wings carelessly continuing to sing. "The sun is grand, and bright, and gives every fire, and bug pokemon joy, don't you think so?" says the BeautiFly to her as he invited her into the song. "Yes I do it gives the fire types the flare they need." She sung with a high tone that was a bit low, and it was a tad quiet. As she said flare her flame went up a little, and it made the BeutiFly flutter his wings happily, and laughs. "So Ponyta why are you all the way out here?" says the BeautiFly. "I'm looking for an Ever Stone, and..." She whispered, "Umbreon is looking for the great wish granter type."

The BeautFly gasped, "The great wish granter huh? Wow he just got up, and already Pokémon are looking for him everywhere." He whispered back. "He, so you'd seen him?" She asked for Umbreon. The BeatiFly sighed happily, 'He helped me evolve that he did, and that's why I'm singing my heart out, I was what else a werple turns into. I was so devastated in my caccoon state." Ponyta quickly asked, "How long ago did this happen?" The BeautiFly thought as he rested on her nose, "It was a few minutes ago when the sun was still down, and the sky was just turning brighter, and brighter blue with each passing second."

"Oh, so is he still here in this town?" She asked in an whisper. He saddened, "I made a promise to not answer that 'til he's gone to the next town." He hinted, and flew off continuing to sing. "Wait what about the Ever stone?!" She shouts, but the BeautiFly was too high to hear her, and went away. "Oh well at least one of our questions were answered. Umbreon you awake? You won't belive what I just heard from an BeautiFly." Ponyta says as she looks towards him moving to get a little sunshine on his back to wake him up that way, if he was still asleep.

...

Umbreon was awake, but was only partially paying attention to what Ponyta, and the flying bug type were talking about as he collected his thoughts. When Ponyta made it painfully obvious she wanted him to get up he did. He stretching as if pretending that he was just waking back up.

*Ugh. Can't it wait 'til I can sleep on something that isn't the ground." He commented, feeling as grumpy as any dark-type forced up during the sunlight hours would. At the very least it wasn't by an enemy this time.

Umbreon moved around Ponyta so that he wouldn't have to face the sun as they talked. "I'm awake. What'd you hear?" He asked, expecting something rather ditsy considering it came from such a colorful nuisance.

...

Ponyta looked to him shrugging off the tone he spoke in. "We're close 'cause that Beautifly you saw was a Cascoon once, and they don't turn into BeautiFlies. He said the wish was granted just when the sun was just coming up this morning. I tried to ask, but he said it was a promise not to tell where he was 'til he left the town. That hint was all I got from him., and we now know the wish granter is a he." Ponyta said hoping that would be the thing worth actually waking up a dark type in the day for.

...

"What are we doing talking about it?! Lets get over there before he gets away!" Umbreon didn't waste another second he got up, and dashed full speed toward the town. He didn't even look to see if Ponyta was following him. It was too important to him that he get his wish granted, and now the chance was staring him in the face.

As Umbreon got into town he noticed how small it seemed. Not too many buildings, and it looked like all of them doubled as homes as well as businesses of some sort. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the air. It was a welcome smell, something he missed even. Except now wasn't the time to be enjoying the sights, and smells. It was time to track down Jirachi, and force a wish out of him, if necessary.

There was a gathering of Pokemon near a fountain in the center of the little town. That had to be what he was looking for. "I've got you now." He said to himself as he headed toward the crowd.

Umbreon pushed passed a Munchlax, and a oddly colored Shinx when he got sight of what all the attention was on. There was a single Mega Alakazam floating above the fountain with it's eyes closed. An energetic Espurr stood below shouting something about payment methods, but Umbreon wasn't listening.

"What the heck is this?" Umbreon asked, directing the question to the Munchlax.

"You mean you haven't heard?" The Shinx on the other side of Umbreon replied instead of the Munchlax. "That Alakazam is granting wishes! Just look what he did to me yesterday! Plus it only cost 30 Poké, too!" The Shinx was obviously talking about the bright pink fur, and proudly puffed out his chest to show it off. "I'm just here to watch today! I really hope other Pokémon get their wishes like I did! Do you have a wish you'd like granted?"

The Shinx spoke fast, just the best way to annoy Umbreon quickly, but at least it was helpful. If that Alakazam was really granting wishes, maybe he didn't have to find Jirachi after all.

"Yeah I have a wish." Umbreon said taking his attention away from the young, pink Pokemon.

"Are you going to wish to be less scary? That's what I'd do if I was you."

"Yeah, something like that." Umbreon wasn't sure about the capabilities of this Pokemon's wish granting powers, so he watched for a moment as others began to step forward to have their wishes granted. First stepped up a young Pikachu. who coughed as it presented the offering. Espurr looked the small pokemon over, and asked the Pikachu's wish.

"I *cough* want to be healthy." The Pikachu's cough sounded worse the second time.

The Espurr accepted the offering, and let the Pikachu step forward. Alakazam open his eyes, and looked down at the little Pokemon. Then he closed his eyes again, and a psychic aura surrounded the Pikachu. A second later the aura vanished, and the Pikachu blinked as if it was waiting for something to happen.

"Is tha-" The Pikachu didn't even finish the question as the pokemon realized how much better it felt. Its once sickly voice was now clear and it's cough seemed to have vanished.

Umbreon had seen this kind of thing done before. Espeon even cured him of sickness a few times in the past, so this wasn't anything impressive.

Next a sad looking Leavany stepped up. It talked quietly, but everyone repeated what she said around the crowd of pokemon. She was wishing to bring her son back to life.

Umbreon's attention was grabbed again, and he moved closer.

The Espurr said something quietly back to her, but the crowd didn't repeat that. Finally the Leavany presented her offering. It was a huge bag of Poké. The Espurr took the bag, and looked inside for a moment. It looked contemplatively at the Alakazam before turning back to the Leavany, and refusing her offering.

Instantly the crowd was displeased especially Umbreon, but the Leavany stalked away sadly, and the next willful wisher stepped forward. A Luxray this time.

Umbreon stopped paying attention as he thought, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the little pink Shinx.

"That's my daddy!" He said loudly for the crowd before directing his conversation directly at Umbreon. "He's gonna wish for our crops to grow really big, so we can make enough money to move. He's been trying to grow stuff for three years, but nothing seems to grow very big."

"But you were able to afford that?" Umbreon gestured at the Shinx, obviously talking about his fur.

"Oh, my boyfriend paid for this. He really likes pink, and he really likes me."

Umbreon looked over toward the fountain as the Alakazam moved for the first time. He floated down to the Luxray, and looked at him for a moment. Then the Espurr told the crowd that Alakazam was going to speak with the Luxray in private, and be back shortly.

"Does that happen often?" Umbreon watched the two leave the center of the crowd, and walk toward a building.

"At least once a day, but only for the really big stuff."

That seemed suspicious to Umbreon, but everyone seemed to think it was just normal, so maybe it wasn't anything. It was at this point that Umbreon remembered that he'd left Ponyta behind, and began looking for her.

...

Ponyta watched as he dashed for the town, and followed right after him. Ponyta noticed how small the town looked, and oddly enough it looked almost like her old town before going off, and meeting Umbreon for the first time. Even the smells seemed familiar to her, but she had to help find the wish granter, Umbreon's wish was way more important than hers.

They get to the crowded fountain, and she was stopped as Umbreon went through. "Did you forget your flame burns others you Ponyta?" says the Munchlax. Ponyta backs up a little shyly, "Yeah I did thanks for the reminder." She said quietly, and sighed as the Pikachu growled at her, "Why do you Ponyta always have to sho up anywhere? Get going before you light anything on fire." Ponyta walked away from the crowd to just watch from a small hill. She avoided the crops. and watches as the psychic type did his show, she didn't like psychic types 'cause they always seemed like they knew everything to happen in the future, and were the worst at picking on her kind.

She watched, but wondered why the psychic type didn't just teleported to the building with that other Pokemon. She thought it was suspicious as well, and went to the building only to be blocked by the the psyhic's assistant. "Whoa there you fire horsey where do you think you're going during a private conversation with whom that grants wishes small, and grand."

Ponyta snorted in annoyance from how he addressed her as some kind of Pokemon with no brain. "A wish granter?" "Yes a wish granter, he likes to have what you just seen with that crowd if you .. heh ... happen to be close enough to watch." She stamped her leg on the ground in annoyance, "I watched from a hill, and wondered why a psyhic type like him walked instead of teleported like all Alakazam do." The assistant Pokemon only replied with, "He has to save his energy for all the wishes he grants everyday. Now go on, get going before he sees you, and teases you even worst than I did. Even if it would be enjoyable to watch you get tossed in the air, and spung around being treated like a puppet."

Ponyta whinnied, and her flame grew as she pressed her head forward in warning. The Pokemon looked slightly scared, and backed off, "Hey watch it, you want to light the place up?" Ponyta charged tackling the assistant, and walked off in a huff as she snorted.

Her flame grew smaller as she hid in the shade behind a different building shedding a few tears out of frustration. A skitty waowed in shock as she shrieked, "Ah a ponyta, shoo go on, g't. I don't want my house burned down, I don't have enough to pay for it!" Ponyta just made her flame even smaller as she just walked out of the town, and sat in a dirt ditch waiting for Umbreon as her flame grew very tiny it looked like she had a short hair cut in her mane along her neck, and back. Even her tail seemed a bit shorter as it lied there in the dirt.

After a bit of time she thought there was a shadow behind her watching her. "W.. who's there? Jirachi?" She stood up looking at the shadow that teleported away, "No come back! Umbreon needs you more than I do!" She cried in vain, and looked down sadly 'cause the shadow's shape of its beholder matched the description she once heard of.

Ponyta went to the building from her ditch, but was blasted by a spray of water that missed her. An Oshawat poked his head from a window, "Dam you Ponyta why can't your kind just disappear from the face of the earth?!" He says in a annoyed tone. "Now get going before I blast you again with one of my more powerful attacks." The Oshawat huffed, and slammed his window closed as he poked his head back inside the house.

Ponyta sniffled, and walked further away from the town, and just walked in a circle waiting for Umbreon making her flame only big enough to be spotted in the green life. A exeggutor that was helped by the wish granter to evolve only by helping find a missing execute egg from an far off Blissy shouted to her, "Hey get out of my garden you fire horsey, g't!" The exeggutor used his confusion to lift her up as she squirmed whinining loudly as ever knowing he was going to throw her very far away not caring if she'd got hurt in the process.

...

Umbreon waited a moment to see what would happen next, but after several minutes without the Alakazam coming back out, he got bored and decided to look for Ponyta, who seemed to have managed to get herself lost somewhere.

It wasn't hard to figure out where she had been. She had a knack for leaving a trail of different marks around. Especially on small, smug Pokemon.

Following the little hints of Ponyta's coming and goings, Umbreon managed to find her, and just in time, from the looks of it. She was being held in the air by a Exeggutor using confusion.

"Hey there." Umbreon said as he walked closer to the two. "Is this Ponyta giving you trouble?"

The Exeggutor looked down at Umbreon with one of it's dopey heads, but before it could say anything, Umbreon slammed into it with a Feint Attack knocking it over and making it drop Ponyta.

Instantly, Umbreon reacted, dashing over and putting himself under Ponyta to break her fall. With gritted teeth, he took the impact of her body landing on his and collapsed to the ground with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked weakly from having the wind knocked out of him.

...

Ponyta lands on Umbreon, and looks down at him a bit stunned, "Oh Umbreon are you ok?" She slid off his body looking at him worriedly as she lays there.

...

Umbreon coughed and stood up before shaking his fur loose, almost losing his balance and falling over. "I'll be fine. What about you? Are you hurt?" He looked at her, care and worry in his eyes.  
...

Ponyta looked at him, and she too tries to stand to check herself, and tests all four of her legs as she bends two of them on each side, and shakes her coat. She looks to see the knocked out Pokemon on the ground. "I'm ok let's get going I've been here before when I was little." She didn't wait for him as she goes to soon be on a path that goes in a circle one way, and goes outward another way. "The path to the left leads to the town that's a lot more friendly to my kind which has it's own path that goes outward as well. It's the next town around here before having to walk a while before getting to another town." Ponyta wasn't sure whether, or not to tell him about what she had seen with seeing the wish granter's shadow, and she didn't mean the Alakazam either. She decided not to, and took the path to the left, and looks at Umbreon.

...

Umbreon looked at Ponyta, emotions conflicting inside him. He looked away from her as he thought out what his options were. He wanted to get Ponyta somewhere safe, but there was a Pokemon in this town that was granting wishes. He might be able to end his journey here, in this town. Get Espeon, and the happiness he lost with her back. He could be whole again...

Umbreon remembered that the wishes required a payment though, and he didn't have anything to bargain with. If other Pokemon couldn't afford that kind of wish, what hope did he have when he had no money at all.

Umbreon looked back at Ponyta, having made up his mind at last. "Ponyta... I'll come with you... But we're going to have to come back here soon." He took a step closer to her. "This place holds my best chance at getting my wishes granted and I can't pass that up. We'll need to find something to trade or get some money or something. But we're coming back the moment I think we've got enough."

With that said, Umbreon took the lead, walking down the left path.

To be continued...

[Hope you guys, and girls like the story so far beside the misspelling of pokemon, and other stuff. The mega pokemon is from a season one out of the two of us have never seen.

Is Umbreon falling for Ponyta, who knows.

Isn't DelCatty cute?

See you next chapter.]


	5. Chapter 5 Not Complete Enjoy!

**R and R**

 **Disclaimer to the work of the other person from our one on one rp.**

Ponyta made this noise as she follows him from her thoughts, "I don't think that pokemon is the answer he seems shifty, and he couldn't grant some of those wishes, but ok."

She stops once they pass a rock, and starts digging with her left leg. "I hope its still here." She soon leans down to grab a bag with some loot she had saved since she was a filly. "Whatever is left you can have it, but I still think it's not worth it. We'll need it in the next town. Once we get there you'll see why." Ponyta gives the bag to Umbreon since she'll burn it by accident, and continues to move.

Once they show up there was a beautiful greenish larger town that had Ponyta, and Rapidash all over with rings on their tails, or horns. "See those rings around the tails, and horns? I grabbed my savings to get one at last. They don't give the fillys, or colts them, so I had to wait to get one. Oh, and everyone here goes by their name not their kind. I'm Seleanien [se-leen-I-n] Anibelle among my kind. If you call anyone by the name of Rapidash, or Ponyta you'll upset them." Ponyta was excited, but kept her flame low as much as she could to not burn the bag of loot. She looks to Umbreon for a moment, and starts to step forward swishing her tail in an trademark way to keep her standing out from the rest of the fire horses as it went in a twirl like way that went toe fro at the end of each half done twirl.

She heads to a shop that was deeper in the town. "Umbreon this way don't look away from my tail." She says before continually walking as slow as she could swishing her tail that same way as they walked among the other fire horsees that turn their flame low to keep the bag from burning. "You should get a fire resistant bag you two it's at the shop next to the rings." says a more older Rapid Dash as she spoke up. "Thanks ma'am." Seleanlien the Ponyta says back as she goes on making sure Umbreon was still following her. without a ring it was easy to lose Ponyta within the groups of her kind. The town was sure perfect, and the other town was quite jealous of it for its greenery.

They get to the ring shop, and Ponyta looks behind her in hopes they hadn't gotten separated in the crowds.

...

Umbreon wasn't sure what to make of Ponyta's comment about him wanting to try and make a wish. _Not worth it?_ He thought, _Getting Espeon back isn't worth a couple of coins to you...?'_ He was tempted to speak aloud, but decided to hold off on doing that, in case there was more to what Ponyta had planned.

She had him carry a bag of her saving she'd apparently stored in this place and then they were off to the next town.

A short time later, Ponyta led them to a village of Ponyta, Rapidash and just about a thousand strange customs that he couldn't hope to understand. Strangest of all was the names. He'd never had something so silly and he didn't expect many other to either, but it seemed all Ponyta that come to this village have names. And he would be forced to use them, starting with Seleanien.

As they started making their way through town, Ponyta asked Umbreon to keep an eye on her tail as to not get lost. _Making up excuses for me to look at your butt now Seleanien_? Umbreon thought playfully, hoping that wasn't Ponyta's true intention.

Once they got to where Umbreon assumed was their destination, Ponyta looked back at Umbreon. "How much does one of these rings cost?" he asked, assuming that she wanted the money to pay for one.

He dropped the bag she'd given him on the ground and stepped back, allowing her to take what she needed.

...

Ponyta picked a ring, and grabbed what she needed for it. "Here you go miss." says the kencleon the chameleon looking Pokémon, who put the light blue ring on Ponyta's tail. Ponyta smiled at it. "Thank you." She had left Umbreon there to get the fire resistant bag next door to the ring shop, and came back to him with it to switch the loot to it before carrying it since it a string on it to put over her neck. "That's better." She looks to him. "Where should we go next I'm pretty much finished with the loot." She was hungry, and tired it would be a long walk to the next town from this one.

...

Once the two returned to eachother Umbreon looked to Ponyta, who was wearing the ring he'd seen her eying moments before in the other shop.

"I guess it looks nice. But it draws attention to your butt." Umbreon said, feeling a little defensive about other Pokemon looking at Ponyta's butt.

When Ponyta asked what they should do next, Umbreon's mind automatically went to his wish. _We should go back and make my wish now._ He thought preparing himself to say those words, but before he did, his stomach growled loudly as it reminded him that he hadn't eaten in quite a long time.

"I think we better eat before anything else." He suggested. "I'd hate to end up starving before we got our wishes." _Or maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing..._ He thought, wondering if he might be better off. "Do you know where we can find some food, Pony.. er Seleanien?" he said instead, deciding he wasn't ready to give up yet about using the money for their wishes.

...

[Yes we're back at last with more. Same thing this chapter will be updated a lot 'til it is finished when the words. Not done enjoy are not with in the title. We rather have just comments than help with our pokemon facts, and how things should be spelled thanks.]


End file.
